Resident Evil 4: The New Nightmare.
by Chris Redfield
Summary: Survival horror in Terre Haute, IN.


Resident Evil 4: The New Nightmare 

It was a normal day in an Indiana city called Terre Haute. Your usual city which days start normally for its residents, however, this day would be different for them, a nightmare beyond a nightmare. A new Umbrella Headquarters had come to this unsuspecting city, which had not heard the horrors of Raccoon City. A guy by the name of James was driving to his college class when he saw a man lying on a sidewalk seeming to be dead. Curious about this, He stopped to investigate the body, finding that it was already rotten, when it came to life and tried to bite him. Pissed off about this, he pushed it down and heard a moaning noise coming from the body. He realized this was a zombie when a female cop pulled up, walked over to him, and asked him what he was doing till she saw and heard the rotting corpse to which she pulled her and shot it the head. "What happened to him?" she asked. "I don't know, I just found him like this on my way to a class. She went to her car, pulled out another gun exactly like hers, and gave it to him. "You may need this. By the way, My name is Jessica. What's yours?" she said. "James. Well, I best get to my class" he said. "O.K., but be careful about inspecting strange bodies" she said. "Right" he replied " you too." "Thanks" she said. They got back in their cars and drove off in opposite directions, her to the police station to report what had just happened and him to ISU to get to his class. When they each got to their destinations, they were shocked and saddened to find that they were filled with living dead and their dead friends. They each fled from their locations and met when her squad car stalled out, so he told her to get into his car. When she did, they drove off in his Blazer, until they found an abandon apartment building. Feeling tired after the running, shooting, and fighting to survive this nightmare, They decide to spend the night in this safe place. After placing several booby traps for the hungry flesh eaters, they enter the building, go up in an elevator to the top floor, and choose an apartment that has its door wide open. They enter the apartment, close and lock the door, and get prepared to go to sleep in the bedroom. James is in the bed with all his clothes on and she walks in the room from the bathroom with nothing on when she notices him staring at her with amazement. She then smiles and runs and jumps on top of him laughing at how funny she thought it was. Rolling off of him, she cuddled up to him with her head on his shoulder. "You look like you've never seen a naked girl before, James. Do I make you nervous?" Jessica said with a sly grin on her face. "I have to seen naked girls before, but your body is hotter than the others I've seen." He said in a flirting way. About 1:00 am, they fell asleep to the sound of hard rain and moaning of zombies outside of the building. When morning arrived, Jessica woke up to her hand in his pants and decided to lick him to awaken him. Feeling something wet sliding along his cheek, he woke up and turned his head toward hers. When he felt her licking his whole face, he opened his to see what was what was touching him, he saw her tongue come towards his eye, and that caused him to accidentally roll backwards off the bed onto the floor with a thump. He heard her say that it was about time u woke up and that she had been licking him for 10 minutes. He jumped up from the floor, smiled, and blushed upon hearing what she said. James decided that they had better get going, so he told Jessica that she should get dressed so that they could investigate the area for a way to escape Terre Haute. After she did what he said, they stepped out into the hallway of the building to find two big bags of weapons and a big horde of zombies that were waiting for them to come out so they could devour the duo. As the zombies started to approach them, Jessica and James each pulled their guns out and started firing upon the deadly group of evil. Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam, Blam. "Damn, we are low on ammo" James said. "Look over there, James, A couple of bags filled with guns. Those were not there last night. Somebody must have been here while we were asleep." Jessica said. They walked over to the bags of guns and picked them up. James examined the bags and that they read S.T.A.R.S. in a logo that also said Raccoon Police Department in it and had a circle with three stars in the center of it. "What does this mean," James asked. "Well, it means the R.P.D. Special Forces team is here to take out Umbrella. They were the ones who had to fight and survive when this happened in their city, so apparently they have heard that Umbrella started another operation " Jessica replied. After they picked up the bags, James saw a radio and picked it up. They put the bags over their shoulders, got in the elevator, exited the building, and went around to the side of the building to get his Chevy Blazer. When they got to it, they found that it had been turned upside down. "Dammit, how the hell did this happen to my Blazer" James asked. Knowing that there was nothing they could do for the vehicle, They ventured back out into the abandoned blood splattered streets to get out of town. As they got halfway down the street, they heard helicopter blades whirring high above them. A bright spotlight from it suddenly blinded them while they stared at it. Jill started speaking to them using a bullhorn. "Meet us at Umbrella Headquarters" Jill said. With that, the two took off running towards Umbrella HQ running into nightmares along the way. As they rounded a turn, a giant monster appeared in front of them. They both quickly grabbed for a big gun in their bags and pulled out grenade launchers. They pointed them at the monster and started firing upon it in rapid succession. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, and with last shot it started holding on to its side and ran away to regenerate itself. Relieved they again started for Umbrella unsure of what would happen to them next. As they got closer to the next street to get to Umbrella, they saw something that looked like a brain with metal legs and slimy tentacles eating a person. "Oh my God, what is that" Jessica whispered. "I don't know" James whispered back. They jumped out into the street and pulled the triggers on their grenade launchers-Boom, boom. When their shells hit it, there was a loud splat, and an explosion filled with blood and brain matter sprayed over everything and James and Jessica. When the smoke and debris cleared, another had appeared and lunged at Jessica, taking her to the ground trying to stick her head its mouth. James kicked it off causing it to hit a wall killing it instantly and then helped her up. They took off running before another one could show up. Far away from the first encounter, they met the monster again and, as they'd done before, blasted it till it retreated. Now only a few blocks from the Umbrella HQ, There is a shit load of infected gophers blocking their way into Umbrella's new HQ. They pull out their magnums and start blowing the gophers to smithereens all the way to entrance. After they'd finished this task, Umbrella's entrance was clear and they could finally enter the epicenter of the nightmare. As they looked at the inside of where all this had begun, they saw Hunter Betas creeping towards them with a hungry look in their eyes. As the five hunters started running at them, they raised their guns and shot at them- Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom. As they died, James and Jessica ran by them and went through a door which had a giant hole in the floor and out of it came giant acid spewing worm-like creature with stinging tentacles. "What the hell is that?" Jessica screamed. "I don't know" James replied. All of a sudden one of the tentacles swung and struck Jessica. "Jessica!" James shouted. Then it swung one at him, but he dodged it, lifted his grenade launcher, and started shooting and dodging it. After 50 rounds of grenade ammo, it finally died, and its body making a bridge over the hole. He ran over to help Jessica. He took off his bag and rummaged through to see if he could find something to help her. He found a first spray and kit in it. He sprayed her wound and wrapped gauze around it. After putting all his stuff back into his bag, he picked her up and armed his magnum to be ready for any dangers ahead. When he walked into the next room, He met Chris, who thinking James was a zombie, said stay back. "Don't shoot, I'm human." James said. "So you're still alive, huh. What happened to your girlfriend?" "We were attacked by a giant worm-like thing with stinging tentacles and it hit her with a tentacle. I used my first aid spray and kit on her, but she hasn't woken yet." James said. "Let me take a look at her" Chris said. Chris examined her closely and then pulled a needle and a vile of serum that would counteract the viral infection coursing through her body. After a few seconds, she came to looking up at James and Chris. "Who is he?" she asked. "It's Chris Redfield," he said. "Oh" she said. Chris then said he was going to go search for the others, telling them to find a self-destruct switch, activate it, and meet him and the others on the roof and then took off. As soon as Jessica was able to get up, they took off in the opposite direction. As they were going through the nightmare, they once again met the monster from before, only changed a bit. Pulling out their grenade launchers, they started blasting the adversary till it fell to its knees. They continued forward, meeting and killing Zombies, Hunters, and the first appearance of the Cerebruses. After hours of searching, they finally found the switch, activated the self-destruct sequence for an hour and went off to meet everybody on the roof. A few minutes and fifty enemies later, they found a door marked roof and went through it. As they reached the roof and everybody had packed into the chopper, Chris spotted the monster, and yelled TYRANT in again another form. James had not gotten into the chopper and whirled around to look. Chris handed James a rocket Launcher and told him to blow it to pieces. Arming the rocket launcher, he fired at the Tyrant hitting it twice before it died. And just as he was preparing to climb into the chopper, it came back to life again and changed again. It started charging at him and once again he lifted the rocket launcher to fire. He shot the Tyrant with five shots- BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, BOOM, and BOOM- then it fell down and died. James climbed into the chopper and they took off. After they got a mile away the area lit up with an orange glow. "It's over" James said. "It isn't over till we stop Umbrella forever," Jessica said. "You're Right, It's still only the beginning" Claire said. THE END. 


End file.
